WICKD: the Next Generation
by LunarWolf14
Summary: As the new set of Guardians come of age, as does a new and dangerous threat. Five diverse girls will have to put aside their differences and clashing personalities, come together and defeat this new unforeseen evil and save the Infinite Dimensions. (NOTE: Cover was kinda my inspiration for this story; they're the original WITCH characters)
1. Character Info

**PLEASE take the time to read this; I'm not the best with descriptions but I am working on it. It will be updated frequently. THANK YOU!**

 **W.I.T.C.H:**

 **Name** : Weslyn White

DOB(age): 1/1 (17)

Hair: Black; long and wavy

Eyes: Blue

Height/weight: 5'2"/ 110ish

Element: Quintessence

Other powers: Telepathic

Extra: President of the AV club, good with technology, nail bitting when nervous

 **Name** : Ingrid Quinn

DOB(age): 10/31 (16)

Hair: Red; curly

Eyes: Amber

Height/weight: 5'7"/130

Element: Fire

Other powers: Speed

Extra: tomboy, short temper, sporty, captain of the soccer team

 **Name** : Dawn Scarlett

DOB(age): 7/4(16)

Hair: Dark Brown; curls

Eyes: Brown

Height/weight: 5'1"/ 110ish

Element: Water

Other powers: Invisibility

Extra: Loves science, hates technology, smartest in the school, very shy

 **Name** :"CJ" Harper

DOB(age): 8/28(17)

Hair: Dirty Blonde; dreads

Eyes: Green

Height/weight: 5'5"/125ish

Element: Earth

Other powers: Telekinesis

Extra: Scar on her left eyebrow, artist, hopped from foster home to foster home,

 **Name** : Khloe Haven

DOB(age): 2/14(17)

Hair: Blonde; straight

Eyes: Violet

Height/weight: 5'3"/110ish

Element: Air

Other powers: Healing

Extra: Head cheerleader, co-captain of volleyball team, Dad's the mayor, most popular girl in school

 **Boys: (The girls need love interests)**

 **Name** : Chance Hale

DOB(age): NA(17)

Hair: Light Brown; clean cut

Eyes: Green

Height/weight: 5'11"/150ish

Powers/abilities: bit of magic, hand to hand combat

Weapon: Swords

Extra: In line to become king of Serine, Son of previous earth guardian, has a lost twin sister

 **Name** : Wallace "Wally" Chase

DOB(age): NA(18)

Hair: Red; spiked

Eyes: Blue

Height/weight: 6'/165ish

Powers/abilities: Wizard, flight

Weapon: Magic

Extra: Marks on his arms(normal for his people), Rebel leader but best friends with Chance, home dimension is Silverden,

 **Name** : Isaac Cooper

DOB(age): 3/17(17)

Hair: Sandy Blonde; Mohawk fade

Eyes: Blue

Height/weight: 6'5"/200ish

Powers/abilities: Hand to hand combat

Weapon: Club

Extra: Engineer, tough looking but big softy, defensive tackler,

 **Name** : Cyrus Moon

DOB(age): NA(over 400; looks 19)

Hair: Black; long and shaggy

Eyes: Gray

Height/weight: 6'3"/175ish

Powers/abilities: Transformation, hand to hand combat

Weapon: Sword

Extra: 3 scars on right side (starts at top of head; crosses temple ends at jaw, cheekbone to jaw, corner of mouth to jaw), Half human/half griffin, cursed to stay human b/c he fell in love with a human

 **Name** : Lincoln Henry

DOB(age): 1/14(18)

Hair: Blonde; high fade quiff

Eyes: Brown

Height/weight: 6'1"/170ish

Powers/abilities: Skilled in martial arts

Weapon: Sword

Extra: Captain/quarterback, doesn't think before speaking/doing

 **The Guardians gain the other powers. I'll most likely be adding on to this as the story continues, along with updating/editing the chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoy this W.I.T.C.H FanFiction story!**


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Guardians

**_Edited_ : 11/15 ~Added somethings and fixed the spelling mistakes that I spotted~ I also deleted the Prologue, I didn't like it and I couldn't find a way to improve it~**

* * *

 **Wes**

She stood at the front line, ready to defend the ones she loves, the ones that will stand by her through thick and thin. And with them by her side she knew nothing could stand in her way. She tilted her head up to take in a deep breath before being mesmerized by the blue-green sky above; it was spotted with clouds and a few sky creatures.

With a nonexistent horn going off, the army behind her and the hoard miles away in front of her, charged towards one another with various forms of battle cries echoing through the valley. With her own battle cry falling from her tongue, "Guardians Unite!", she charged.

"Guardians unite!" The voice echoed through her head, waking her up. _Why was that dream so vivid?_ She thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. To her it didn't make any sense for a dream to be so detail that she still remembered the oddly colored sky.

Glancing at the digital clock on her bedside stand, she groaned. Once again, she woke before her alarm. The green colored numbers changed to 6:45 and almost instantly the annoying beeping got set off. Turning the sound off as quickly as it came on, she climbed out of bed.

"Wes!" Her mother's voice come from the other side of her bedroom door.

"I'm up!" Said girl called back. She could hear her mother's light footsteps disappear down the hall as she grabbed her robe and towel and headed to the bathroom across the hall.

Once out and back in her room, Wes was digging through her drawers for a pair of leggings when her phone went off. She grabbed it to see Dawn texted her.

 _Be there in 15._

 _Kay. See ya then._

Wes pulled on the pair of black leggings she found, that stopped just above her knees, and a light-colored jean skirt. She shuffled through her closet in search of her baby blue V-neck long sleeve that hugged her upper half perfectly. After succeeding Wes slipped on some black flats and shook her hair out of the towel that was wrapped around her head. Her jet-black hair fell just below her shoulder blades. Liking the way her hair looked when it's air dried, Wes grabbed her phone and book bag and made her way downstairs. She had just got to the last step when a bright orange blur whizzed by her. She rolled her eyes but smiled at her little brother, Wyatt.

"Wyatt White!" Her mother, Raven, followed closed behind. "Get your bright little butt upstairs and brush your teeth."

Wes laughed as she headed to the kitchen to wait for Dawn, her mind constantly going back to her dream.

 **Dawn**

Dawn heard her twin brothers knocking on the door but all that noise seemed so distant. All she was focused on was the terrifying scene that was presenting itself to her. Some might have found it interesting or thought it was a dream but she was 100% sure, maybe even 200% if that was even scientifically possible, she wasn't dreaming. She double and even tripled checked. Dawn was in the middle of her morning routine when suddenly, every drop of water, from the remaining water left in the shower to the water running out of the faucet, rose up and froze in midair.

"Dawn Scarlett!" Her father's booming voice made Dawn squeal and as a result all droplets fell back down to where they should have gone in the first place.

Did I do that? She thought. However, the thought was cut short when her father pounded on the door once again. She pulled the towel around her body tighter; then darted out of the bathroom, to her room. "Sorry lost track of time!" She called as she ran past her dad.

Dawn quickly text Wes as she pulled on the clothes she picked out the night before. Trying to forget the bathroom incident she grabbed the pile of books set on her desk, shoved them in her side strap book bag and made her way to her white 2014 Nissan Sentra to pick Wes up. Once there she beeped twice and waited outside her car for her best friend.

As she glance at Wes' house she laughed to herself, remembering all the stupid things Wes and her did when they were little. When Dawn first moved to Heatherfield, Wes was the first one she met and it just happened to be out of pure luck. Dawn had gone to the grocery store with her mom since they didn't have much food after the move. She was fooling around, giggling at her mother, when she turned a corner and collided with another child. Which just happened to be Wes. And instead of crying or yelling at each other, like other kids, they laughed until their cheeks hurt. Since then its been her and Wes against everything.

"Looking cute as usual," Wes commented with a smile, also knocking Dawn back to present day.

Dawn pride herself on looking pretty, or at least her definition of pretty, every day for school. Today she wore regular colored jeans, that had a rip in one knee, and a white short sleeve V-neck. The only thing that she never changed were her black Converses and black rimmed glasses. Dawn flipped her umber curls, that were a few shades darker than her skin, in a dramatic way. "C'mon," Dawn fixed her glasses, laughing. "Let's get going."

 **Ingrid**

Ingrid pulled her old, sweaty soccer jersey off right as she entered the girls' locker room. Throwing it at her opened locker she groaned, making her teammates laugh.

"Hey Cap! Why do we have morning practices?" Roxy, the goalie, asked.

Ingrid looked at her slightly shorter but heavier teammate. "Because coach thinks that if we can play in our sleep then we can play like pros." She cracked a smile as the team erupted in laughter. She pulled two towels out of her locker and headed back to the showers.

Ingrid started humming to herself as she cleansed her body of the sweat and dirt, not realizing the shower was turned all the way up, filling the locker room with steam. As she hummed, Ingrid replayed every moment from practice, like she always does after a practice or game. She did this to find the mistakes and fix them in order to better herself at the game she loved. Pushing herself like this always got her mind off the things she hated thinking about. This made her a little grouchy but she did not care what others thought.

Once she exited the shower, she noticed the room was silent. Which only meant one thing… she was in the shower longer then she planned. She wrapped one towel around her body and the other around her red curls. Ingrid ran to her locker, pulling her phone out of her book bag to check the time.

"Shit!" she exclaimed when she figured out she only had 5 minutes to get change and make it to class on time.

In record time, she hauled her ass in black athletic shorts and a grey hoodie. Realizing she grabbed the wrong pair of shoes this morning, Ingrid cursed under her breath but slipped on the neon green running sneakers. Shoving the items, she didn't need back into her locker, she slammed it shut and rushed out of the locker room to her 1st period, hoping the teacher would go easy on her.

 **Khloe**

Khloe strutted into her 1st period class minutes after the bell rang. She shot her red head classmate, who was getting a lecture about lateness, a devilish smirk as she made her way to her seat. Being the Mayor's daughter had its perks.

"How do you do it?" Hannah, Khloe's right-hand girl, asked as she filed her nails. "How the hell do you not get in trouble?"

"Perks of being, not only the head cheerleader but also the mayor's daughter." With a flick of her wrist Khloe flipped her pure blonde hair over her shoulder.

Hannah giggled as Miss. Lin started the class. However, Khloe didn't pay attention, her and Hannah texted back and forth about Friday night's football game.

"So, has he asked you yet?" Hannah hooked her arm with Khloe's as they walk out of the classroom. Khloe couldn't help but smile. She knew exactly who Hannah was talking about. Captain of the football team, most popular guy in the school and by far the hottest, Lincoln Henry. "No, he hasn't but speak of the handsome devil." Khloe turned to Hannah. "How do I look?" she asked as she frantically pulled at her clothes.

Hannah just rolled her eyes; Khloe always looked flawless. Today was no exception. Today she wore white ripped skinny jeans with black Courtney ankle boots and maroon cold shoulder blouse. "Perfectly beautiful."

Khloe quickly pulled her opened her locker to check her light coat of makeup and to see if she had anything in her teeth.

The crowd parted as Lincoln, Isaac Cooper and a few other football players swaggered down the hall. People woot and hollered at them to get them pumped for the game. To almost every female, and a few males, students, at Sheffield Institute, Lincoln Henry was a modern-day god. With his perfect high fade quiff hairstyle, broad shoulders and chiseled jaw. He smiled once he caught Khloe's hyacinth (Violet) gaze.

"Morning Khloe," Lincoln leaned a shoulder against the locker next to hers.

His football buddies slapped his back as they left him, all except his best friend Isaac, he stayed for support (as he called it), but Khloe paid no attention to him.

"Lincoln," Khloe smiled, seductively.

"You going to the game Friday?"

"Well obviously," she once again flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm the head cheerleader."

Lincoln let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "Alright, what about Homecoming?"

"Depends on who asks me."

He smirked but before he could say anything the bell rang. Hands landed on his shoulders. "Come on Lover Boy." Isaac pulled his best friend away as Khloe and her friend giggled.

 **CJ**

She pulled into the school's parking lot shortly before 1st period was ending. She knew she was going to get in trouble for being late but there wasn't much she could do about the lateness. Parking her motorcycle, CJ pulled off her helmet and shook her dirty blonde dreads. Then tied a black bandana around her head to keep them from falling in her face and headed towards the school.

"9 times," CJ inwardly cursed when she heard the familiar light voice of Miss. Lin, her first period teacher, behind her. She turned to face her teacher with her hands shoved in the front pockets of her black jeans. "9 times I caught you being late this month. And it's only the middle of October." The bell rang and students started flooding out of classrooms. Miss. Lin sighed. "You can make up what you missed today in detention. Now get to class."

CJ nodded her head and wandered down the hall with her thoughts in the world she dreamt last night.

When lunch finally rolled around CJ was sitting under a tree out in the lunch yard, finishing up the details on the drawling of a world she had continuous dreams about. This time the drawing was of a beautiful castle standing high on top of a hill. She penciled in every detail; from the age-old stones, that made up the castle's walls, from the moat that surrounded the base and to the plethora of vines that wound their way up and around the walls.

Movement in front of her made her stop drawing and look up. The blonde bimbo that is the head cheerleader and her friends stood, all giddy, with their backs facing CJ. Then eleven jocks showed up with their captain, who was holding a bouquet of red roses. CJ already knew where this was heading so when the jocks lined up and lifted their shirts to spell out homecoming, she just rolled her eyes. Then Lincoln lifted his own shirt to reveal a question mark. CJ winced at the high-pitched noises that came from the cheerleaders' mouths. By the looks and sound of it, the answer was a yes.

CJ closed her sketch book, grabbed her empty lunch tray and headed inside. She placed her tray with the rest of the dirty trays. When she was about to plug back in her headphones a voice caught her attention. Turning her head, she saw the fiery red head soccer captain and the head cheerleader bimbo screaming at each other. CJ couldn't make out what they were fighting about but Miss. Lin had intervened just in time before the soccer captain could throw a punch.

CJ was glad she didn't have deal with the pointless shit that was high school drama. She had enough drama to deal with back home. She left the cafeteria with her headphones in; music blocking out the world as she made her way to her next class.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the improved chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2- It's Time

**Edited: 11/15~So I decided to combine Chapter 2 and part of Chapter 3 and this is the result~Also adding and fixed some thing~**

* * *

 ***NEXT DAY***

"It's nice of you two to show up," Miss. Lin crossed her arms as Khloe and Ingrid walked into class minutes after the bell rang.

"We're not even that late," Khloe pouted as she placed her hand on her hip. "I bet that girl with the dreads won't even show up."

"That's where you are wrong, Miss. Haven," Miss. Lin pointed to the far back corner. There sat the girl with the dreads, CJ, at a table by herself, staring out the window with her earbuds in. "She was on time today."

"Yeah, for the first time in two weeks," Ingrid retorted. She moved to her seat in the second row of art tables when the class chuckled.

Miss. Lin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. _Why'd I become a teacher?_ "Take your seat, Miss. Haven." As Khloe took her seat next to Hannah, Miss. Lin continued. "Due to the Homecoming Pep Rally starting in a couple minutes I will not make you start the new project."

The class cheered right as the principal's voice came over the loud speaker telling the teachers and students to make their way down to the gym. Miss. Lin watched as each of the five new guardians walked out of her room. She knew it was going to be hard telling them about... well everything but it had to be done. It had to be done for the safety and the lives of the Infinite Dimensions.

Once the class had left Hay-Lin went to her purse and pulled out the Heart of Kandracar, which was now glowing with power. She then made an image appear, something Will taught her to do. The image showed her Wes, Ingrid, CJ, Khloe and Dawn standing, in full guardian form, about to lead the charge into battle. Behind stood Meridian soldiers and a new rebellion that had been formed. Together they will face a far greater evil then Phobos or Nerissa. An evil that will do anything to get what they want.

At the Pep rally Wes had fallen asleep on Dawn's shoulder but Dawn didn't mind so she just let Wes sleep as she worked on her homework instead on watching the Rally.

 _She stood on a hill top, watching the small village go about their daily routines. But something wasn't right. In a blinking second, the village was set aflame by the dark unknown source circling the flames from above. She could hear the screams and cries for help from the village people below. She wanted to help but her limbs would not obey her. She tried to reach out but it felt like she kept getting pulled back. It was impossible to help. Every ounce of her body was crying out, trying to move but the force was stronger than she was._

 _Then suddenly, she physically felt someone grab her right hand; then another, soon after, took a hold of her left. She didn't need to look at the people next to her; for she could feel the power that bound them together. She stood with determination and bravery as she and the ones beside her faced the dark shadow looming in front of them, together._

Wes jolted awake at the sound the drum line's bass drums. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the headache that was forming as she recalled the strange dream.

"Hey," Dawn placed a hand on Wes' shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Wes shook her head, yes. "Just had a weird dream."

"About what?"

"I was... or what I thought was me, was standing on a hill watching a village burn and when I tried to help, I couldn't. It was like my feet were nailed to the ground," Wes looked at her best friend, who was listening, intently. "Then someone grabbed my hand and I felt like I was able to do anything as long as they were by my side."

"Woah, that is weird," Dawn pulled Wes into a hug, knowing she needed it.

"But that's not even the weird part," she said as she hugged Dawn back. "The weird part is that this isn't the first time I had a dream like this."

Dawn packed up her things. "Let's go somewhere less noisy and talk." She pulled Wes up and walked past the teachers, telling them that Wes wasn't feeling to good and needed to go to the nurse. They believed the teenagers, since Wes was a shade paler. However, instead of heading to the nurse's, they went to the bathroom. They made sure no one was in the bathroom when Dawn locked the door. When she turned back around Wes was sitting, with her back against the wall.

"You wanna tell me about your other dream?" Dawn asked, in a soothing voice, while she sat down next to Wes.

Wes nodded her head as she began to tell Dawn about her dream she had this morning, unaware of the invisible presence in the bathroom that followed them. She told Dawn about the dreams all having the same message. Unite the Guardians. She told her about how there were always five, including herself, figures protecting unknown worlds, using abilities only seen in movies or books. She told her about how in some dreams they would receive help from other worlds' military or rebellion. "And to top it all off... it all feels real."

"That's because it is real." The unknown, but familiar, voice made the girls scream, hugging each other for comfort. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Moments later their art teacher, Miss. Lin magically appeared in front of them. "But I guess just showing up like this would scare you." Miss. Lin laughed as she fiddled with her fingers. "Everything you said and maybe even dreamed, is real. I would know, I was in the same position as you are now when I was 13. Well, not literally but you get what I mean." She looked down at her frighten students still huddled together on the floor. Kneeling she said, "I know this is a lot to take in but there is more you need to see." She held out her hand, hoping they would trust her.

Hesitant at first, Wes took her teacher's hand, wanting to know more about her dreams. "I want to know more."

Miss. Lin helped her up then extended her other hand to Dawn. "This is going to be far more exciting than a pep rally." The assuring smile Wes gave her was all Dawn needed, to know everything would be okay. Miss. Lin smiled as Dawn took her hand and stood.

Hay-Lin pulled the Heart of Kandracar off her neck and held in out in front of her. With some concentration she was able to open a portal. She took a glance at her students and laughed at their awe-stricken expressions. "This is only the beginning." Hay-Lin said as she stepped through the portal, soon followed by Wes and then Dawn.

 ***MERIDIAN***

Hay-Lin waited for Wes and Dawn to step through the portal. As they did she caught them so they wouldn't fall flat on their faces. She knew the first time through a portal was a little weird. "Welcome to Meridian!" Hay-Lin exclaimed with her arms out wide as the two girls gathered themselves.

Wes just stared with wide eyes at the castle standing before them. She couldn't believe it was true. Everything she dreamed of was real and right in front of her. She started to get all giddy and giggled as she began to skip up to the front gates to one of the guards. She then began to ask the guard a million questions a second but the guard wasn't having it. He pushed Wes aside with his Halberd's pole. She huffed, offended but tried again, ending with the same results.

As for Dawn, she was still working on a solution on how the portal could of possibly have been created. Every scientific solution was running through her head but none seemed to fit for this kind of situation. So, she thought she must have been dreaming. "I am dreaming," She said as she pinched her arm. However, the pain was real and she didn't wake back at school. "Not a dream."

"So not a dream," Hay-Lin giggled. She remembered always seeing that expression on Taranee's face when something couldn't be explained by science. "C'mon let's go meet Elyon."

"Who's Elyon?" Dawn asked as Hay-Lin led her towards the gates, where Wes was still arguing with a guard.

"The Queen."

"Oh the...wait! What?"

Once again Hay-Lin just laughed.

"Hay-Lin!" A sweet voice came once they entered the throne room.

"Elyon!"

Dawn lean over to Wes to whisper, "Aren't you supposed to bow to royalty?"

"You are, yes." Elyon walked up to the girls with her hands clasped in front of her. "But since you two are the new Guardians, I'll let it slide."

Dawn and Wes' eyes widen at the seriousness in her voice.

"Aw look at their faces," Hay-Lin laughed. "They look terrified."

Elyon and Hay-Lin grabbed onto each other as they burst into laughter, while Wes and Dawn stared at them in utter confusion. Elyon apologized while catching her breath. The younger girls accepted the apology.

Then Hay-Lin and Elyon began to explain what a Guardian is and the great responsibility that comes with, to them. With every word that exited their mouths Dawn and Wes were in complete shock. Infinite Dimensions. Magical threats. The control over an element. And the ability to fly. It all was a lot to handle, let alone believe.

"Alone you are only so strong but together the possibilities are unlimited," Hay-Lin finished off her sentence by throwing her arms up, making Elyon smile.

"How do you know that we're the right ones?" Dawn asked.

"Because I've been watching the two of you and the others," Hay-Lin placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I noticed things. Like how whenever you are near water, Dawn, it bends or freezes. You may not have noticed yet but..."

"I have," Dawn looked down at her feet, fiddling her fingers. "Yesterday before I picked Wes up, I was in the middle of my morning routine when every drop of water rose up and floated in midair. It stopped when my dad knocked on the bathroom door."

"This may sound strange but that's normal," Hay-Lin stated. "What about you, Wes? Have you noticed anything like that?"

Wes shook her head, no. "What element am I?"

"Quintessence. It is the..."

"The pure and concentrated essence of a substance." Wes finished. "Some believed it to be the fifth element."

"It is the fifth element and you have control over it. However, unlike the others yours will take time to form." Hay-Lin pulled the Heart off her neck, handing it over to Wes. "This is the Heart of Kandracar. It is the source of the Guardian's power and you are the Keeper of the Heart, Wes. At your command it will guardian all five of you up if you are in range of each other."

"Five? There's more of us?" Dawn asked examining the Heart. "Also, why is Wes the only one who can 'guardian us up'? What happens if one of the threats, you mentioned before, is trying to kill us and Wes isn't there to 'guardian us up'?"

Wes gave her best friend a 'what the hell' look, at the many questions she asked. Dawn just shrugged as Elyon and Hay-Lin exchanged looks.

"Yes, there are three more Guardians," Elyon said. "And like Hay-Lin said earlier, Wes is the Keeper of the Heart, therefore only she has the ability to change you into Guardians." Before Wes or Dawn could say anything, she continued. "All generations of Guardians have a Keeper of the Heart who is also the leader of the Guardians. Also, you should have no reason to fight alone, all five Guardians are stronger together."

Hay-Lin nodded in agreement.

"How do we ... guardian up?" Wes asked.

"All you have to say is 'Guardians unite' and you will be transformed."

"So, if I say Guardians unite we..." Wes was cut off by the instant glow that came from her body. A squeal was heard from Dawn as she and Wes were lifted from the ground. Once the glowing cease and they were put back on their feet, Wes and Tara were now transformed into their full Guardian forms.

"It's good to see those colors again," Hay-Lin said, smiling from ear to ear, and Elyon agreeing.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the result!**


	4. Chapter 3- Guardians?

**_Edited_ : 11/15~Like I said before I combined the first part of this chapter with Chapter 2 and I added more to the new Chapter 3~**

* * *

"Wes look out for the…" Wes smacked right into the pillar before Hay-Lin could finish. "Pillar."

While hugging the pillar, Wes slid down until her butt met the marbled floor. "Ouch." She ended up falling back sprawled out like a starfish. "How do you steer when you are up in the sky?"

"By shifting your weight," Hay-Lin informed the leader as her and Elyon pulled Wes to her feet.

"Got it," Wes gave them a thumbs up before rubbing her forehead. "That's definitely gonna be bruised tomorrow."

Dawn landed rather roughly on her feet then made her way over to Wes' side. "Are you okay?"

"Other then my face hurting, I'm fine." For what seemed like the hundredth time since transforming Wes pulled at the pink ankle long skirt to unwrap it from her legs. Wes groaned, pulling the skirt away from her legs so they were now sticking through the slit up the right side. "Why does Dawn have those blue and green tights but I don't?"

Dawn looked down at her legs. Like Wes said, under her mid-thigh skirt were said tights and somehow, they ended up going with the blue and pink color scheme.

"Like the Guardians personalities, all their outfit are different."

"Well, I don't like mine," Wes covered her stomach with her arms. "I feel too exposed."

Wes' top was a blue thick strapped halter top that had stopped just above her belly button. The only two things she liked about the outfit was the dark blue bands that wrapped around her palms and forearms and the knee-high gladiator boots. But she had to admit, to herself of course, that the outfit did make her feel strong and look good.

"Well, I like how I look," Dawn smiled as she flapped her bell sleeves, cutely then struck the superhero pose where her fist are planted on her hips and her chest is puffed out. "It's like I'm some kind of warrior." Unlike Wes', Dawn's top was a pink bell sleeve shirt that had two strands that crisscrossed across her belly and tied into a bow in the back; with her feet covered in knee-high combat boots.

"You'll get used to it, I promise." Hay-Lin said, smiling at the two. "Now let's try flying in a circle again. Then we'll work on the elemental part of being a Guardian.

The two agreed, separating themselves more, and started how the Hay-Lin told them to, by first floating off the ground next to a pillar before flying higher. After they got a good distance from the ground they tipped forward so their stomach were facing the floor. Dawn went first, losing altitude a little before completing a full circle.

Wes watched on in awe as her turned came around fast. She took in a deep breath, calming her nerves a bit. _I can do this_. She encouraged herself. Wes flew forward, shifting her weight to the left. As a result, she went around the pillar, this time without hitting it.

"Amazing job you two!" Hay-Lin called up to them.

Wes and Dawn flew closer to one another to high five. However, it didn't go as plan; once their hand touched the two friends lost concentration and dropped a few feet, before catching their selves. For safety Wes and Dawn agreed to high five once their feet were on the ground.

 ***BACK AT SHEFFIELD***

Guardians Unite!

CJ jolted away from the drawing she was working on at the sudden voice inside her head. Images started to flood her mind. Images of what looked like magical beings and places; places that look so familiar to her. One image caught her attention more than the rest. It was of a being fighting alongside four others but the beings weren't using any kind of weapons. They were using the four elements as their weapons.

Rubbing her eyes to focus after the image ceased, she went back to her drawing. But once she finally got a good look at the drawing it was of the image she just witnessed. And this time instead of not knowing the being's face, CJ could see it as clear as day. It was her.

Guardians Unite!

Ingrid grabbed her head at the sudden pain. It was like someone had set her head on fire. She had placed her head on her knees as images flashed through her brain. She was surrounded by fire but it wasn't hurting her, it was helping. Helping to defend off the creatures in front of her and the four others that stood next to her.

The hand on her shoulder made her sit up straight. Roxy was looking at her with concern eyes. "I'm okay just annoyed with this stupid cheer." Luckily Roxy believed her and went back to watching the cheer routine. Ingrid rubbed her fingers in circles on her temples to try and rid herself of the headache that formed from the fiery images.

Guardians Unite!

Right as Khloe struck the final pose of the routine she nearly lost her footing from the sudden images playing through her mind, like a movie. An image of her in the air, watching as a fight was in progress down below. Quickly four other beings flew up to aid her in the fight that was going on in the sky.

Hannah brought her out of her trance by pulling her off the mat that was used for cheer performances. Khloe was asked if she was okay since she had stumbled a bit. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I just got a sudden headache." Her coach easily brushed it off because she knew Khloe would stick to her word.

"Guardians?" The three whispered simultaneously even though they were in three separate places in the gym.

 ***MERIDIAN***

"I probably should have brought the other three here too," Hay-Lin stated to Elyon as they watched Dawn and Wes continued to test out their Guardian forms. "Now I'm gonna have to explain everything all over."

However, before Elyon could reply a guard had rushed in, apologizing for the intrusion before informing the Queen they were under attacked. Dawn and Wes flew down to them just as the ground shook.

"What's going on?" Wes asked, catching herself before she could fall.

Hay-Lin and Elyon led the two Guardians out to a balcony. What they saw below was a sight they hoped they wouldn't have to see for at least a little while longer. The guard had insisted that Queen Elyon shouldn't go down to fight and Hay-Lin agreed.

"No better way to learn then hopping right into action. Right?" Hay-Lin said looking at Dawn and Wes. "Stick close to me and I'll help Wes bring the other three Guardians here. Got it?"

The two nodded and they ran through the castle to get to the fight. Although neither Dawn nor Wes has ever been in a fight, physical or verbal, they were determined to help in any way they could. Even if they were absolutely terrified.

* * *

 **I hope you are liking the new updates! Don't forget to comment!**


	5. Guardians' Outfit Pt1

**So I've decided add descriptions on their Guardian Outfits instead of just having this. But I am keeping this up just in case people want to refer back to this.**

 **If you have any questions, comments or concerns feel free to voice them!**

* * *

 **Wes:**

-Top(blue)

*Halter; cuts off mid stomach

*Bands wrapped around hands/forearms(bit of a darker blue)

-Bottom(pink)

*Long skirt with slit up right sight

*Gladiator boots; NO blue/green tights

-Hair: Loose waves

 **Ingrid:**

-Top(blue)

*Tight long sleeve; stops mid stomach

*has hood

-Bottom(pink)

*Shorts; blue/green tights

*Chelsea boots(Ankle boots)

-Hair: Normal

 **CJ**

-Top(blue)

*Halter with cold shoulder like sleeves

*Leather armored cuffs(dark greenish-blue)

-Bottom(pink)

*Long skirt with slits up both sides; kept together by 2 sets of crisscross drawstrings

*NO tights; over the knee combat boots

-Hair: tied back

 **Khloe:**

-Top(pink)

*Long sleeve; stops mid stomach

*Long tail (not a cape)

-Bottom(blue)

*Mini skirt; blue/green tights

*Block heeled, knee high boots

-Hair: Loose braid

 **Dawn:**

-Top(pink)

*Bell long sleeve

*Crisscross across stomach; ties in the back

-Bottom(blue)

*Mid-thigh skirt; slit up left side

*Blue/green tights

*Knee high combat boots

-Hair: Low pigtails


	6. Chapter 4- Together

**Edited: 11/17 ~Added somethings and of course fixed mistakes~**

* * *

 ***SHEFFIELD***

It was after lunch Khloe excused herself from the cheer squad, who were watching a dodgeball match between teachers and students, to use the bathroom. She still felt sick from earlier. She couldn't get the feeling of something was not right out of her bones. She past the janitor who was complaining about students locking the bathroom doors as a prank. She got to the bathroom only to find someone already in there. The soccer captain was leaning her forearms on the sink, looking an extra shade paler.

Ingrid flicked her eyes to the person that entered the bathroom. Her facial expression hardens when she found Khloe standing at the door. "What are you looking at?"

"A pale ass soccer captain looking like she's about to puke," Khloe shot back with ease.

Ingrid had too much of a headache to fight back so instead she let her head fall back down, hoping Khloe would leave. But she wasn't that lucky; Khloe had walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Khloe placed her hand on Ingrid's shoulder, only to have it shook off, harshly.

"Why do you even care?"

Haven couldn't explain but she really did care, at least right now. "Whatever. I try to be nice and I get scolded."

Ingrid lifted her head to look at the head cheerleader. "I'm fine. Something just didn't sit well with me. Why are you in here? I thought you would be with your squad."

"Well basically the same reason you are in here." Khloe hugged herself, feeling uneasy. "Was it something you ate at lunch?"

Ingrid was confused. This was the first time since they were kids that her and Khloe had a conversation that didn't end with insults or yelling. "I didn't eat anything."

"Neither did I."

Even more confused, Ingrid stood up straight and turned to Khloe. "Maybe it's a stomach bug thing going around."

"Maybe." But something was telling them it wasn't a stomach bug.

Either of them had notice the ground starting to glow right under their feet. Not until Ingrid saw Khloe's face had a pinkish hue to it. "You're glowing?"

Khloe took it as a compliment and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "I meant your face has pink glow to it." She looked around then down to find the source. Khloe's eyes followed, quickly widening, along with Ingrid's, when they saw the source was a pink, white and purple whirlpool looking thing.

"What the hell is that?!" Khloe shrieked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Their blame game was replaced with screams as they fell through the portal.

The bathroom door opened just as the portal closed. Hannah poked her head in. "Khloe?" No answer. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard her in here."

 ***MERIDIAN***

Wes watched as Khloe and Ingrid fell through the portal in front of her. Luckily, they only fell a foot to land on their butts. She stepped to them before saying, "We need our help. I know you are confused and scared but I will explain everything just afterwards."

Ingrid and Khloe scrambled to their feet. They stared at their classmate; a classmate who is also shy and quiet. Not the girl standing in front of them with confidence and freaking wings attached to her back. Something about the determination in her voice made Ingrid and Khloe want to help.

"What do you need help with?" Ingrid asked, still staring, wide eyed at the objects on Wes' back.

Wes pointed behind the two. The girls turned to see a battle raging on behind them. They were confused to how they didn't hear the battle noise. Khloe screamed, falling back to the ground, as one of the Meridian soldiers stabbed a creature then kicked it off the bridge.

"What are we supposed to do against that?" Khloe's voice has a pitch higher than normal.

"Transform into a Guardian!" Dawn came swooping down to a stumbling landing then released water from her hands to knocked two enemies off the bridge.

A million questions were going through Ingrid's and Khloe's head but they were to shocked to voice any of them. Instead one word came out of their mouths. "Guardians?"

"Guardians unite!" Wes chanted, taking the word as a yes.

Repeating what happen to Wes and Dawn, Ingrid and Khloe were lifted off the ground in the ball of light. Then placed back on their feet seconds later completely transformed. Whereas Ingrid stood frozen, seeing her new outfit in utter shock and confusion, Khloe had a smile on her face.

"I look hot!" Khloe exclaimed. As she spun in a circle she had made herself float, swaying the pink tail, that was connected to her top in the back, along with her. She squealed excitedly at the sensation of flying. "This is so fun and easy!"

"I had an easy time when it came to flying too. All air Guardians do. I guess it has something to do with it being our element."

"Miss. Lin?" Ingrid jaw dropped at the sight of her art teacher. She didn't expect to find here; wherever here is.

"Yes, but like Wes said I'll explain everything later but right now all you two need to know is that we need your help to defeat this threat."

"Wait, you said 'air' Guardian." Hay-Lin nodded her head at Khloe. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you have control over the element Air, and as for Ingrid," she turned to her student. "You have the power to control fire."

"Sweet!" Ingrid inspected her hands. "How do I… uh… activate it?"

Just then an explosion was heard.

"Just concentrate on your element and aim it at the enemy," Hay-Lin ordered.

"How do we know who the enemy is?" Khloe asked, quickly dodging an oncoming arrow.

"Hit the ones that look half shadows, half monster."

Ingrid and Khloe followed Dawn into the battle. Stumbling through the sky, Ingrid and Dawn struggled to stay up every time they fought back with their respective elements. Khloe just laughed at their failures, for she felt like it was second nature to her. However, her element didn't come as easy as it seemed with the other two.

"How come my attacks aren't as strong as yours?"

"Maybe because you are too focus on your looks," Ingrid retorted, pulling her blue hood down, out of her face.

Khloe didn't response since she got pulled out of the way of a spear by Dawn. "Focus on the battle not bickering with each other!"

Hay-Lin and Wes watched as the three Guardians get control over their powers to help with the ongoing threat.

"Okay now it's time to bring the final Guardian here. You ready?" Wes nodded. "Good. Do the same as you did with Ingrid and Khloe but this time focus on CJ. She's the final Guardian. The earth Guardian."

"CJ? Wait, the one with the dreads? She's the final Guardian? How is someone who likes to be alone, going to work with a team?"

"Don't be quick to judge, Wes."

Wes nodded in apologize and focused. With enough concentration, Wes was able to find CJ, the same way she found Khloe and Ingrid. CJ was walking through the halls of Sheffield with her music blaring in her ears when she was supposed to be at the pep rally.

"Good, now create the portal," Hay-Lin encouraged.

Wes watched as the portal was created right under CJ's feet. CJ didn't get a scream out before she fell through the portal. However, instead of the portal being a foot off the ground it was 50 feet up in the air and in the middle of the battle raging on. CJ came through; now free falling. Wes was panicking.

"Guardian her up!" Hay-Lin ordered, reaching her arms out like it was going to be something.

"Guardian Unite!"

CJ disappeared into the battle but mere seconds later the enemy creatures and some soldiers got separated, forcefully. Wes grabbed Hay-Lin under her armpits and flew over, while avoiding arrows and spears, to where CJ had landed. A crater had formed with a single being in the dead center. The three other Guardians gathered to help protect their teacher.

"CJ?" Hay-Lin was set down not far from the crouching girl. Standing up, CJ glanced over at her teacher then at the four others dressed in similar colored outfits. "Are you okay?" She nodded, still looking at her outfit. Hay-Lin could tell she didn't like the colors too much but the teacher had to admitted it was refreshing to see her student in something other then dark, dull colors. Hay-Lin, as she did with Khloe and Ingrid, roughly explain what was going on, CJ nodding ever now and again.

"So how are we gonna defeat them?" Ingrid asked, creating a shield of fire, surprising herself.

"We do it together!" Wes said with so much confidence, she didn't believe it was really her who said it.

All five Guardians flew above the battle. Down below whispers and rumors started to erupt from both the soldiers and enemies. The girls landed at the gate. While Hay-Lin rushed to Elyon's side, the new generation of Guardians helped protect and defend Meridian.

In the mist of the battle, one rebel stood on a roof and watched the new generation of Guardians defeat the enemy with ease. A genuine smile was planted on his face for he knew the war was going to be won. "Chance is so gonna freak!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment! Hope you're enjoying this story!**


	7. Chapter 5- Will You Join Me?

**Edited:11/17~So instead of adding a whole new chapter, I just added bit to the original Chapter 5~**

* * *

 ***Meridian***

Silence. That was the only thing heard after the battle. Even the aftermath outside had ceased. It was both eerie and calming, if that were even possible at the moment. The Guardians all sat in different places around the room, including Wes and Dawn, reflecting on the situation that had unfolded in front of them only hours ago.

Hay-Lin stood at the balcony with her hands resting on the stone railing. She shouldn't have pushed them into battle right away, it was a mistake; a big one.

"I know what you are thinking," Elyon had watched Hay-Lin move to the balcony with a regretful expression. "You did the right thing bringing them here."

"But it wasn't the right time."

"With an event like this, no time is ever the right time." The Queen placed a comforting hand on her old friend's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Hay-Lin. Without the Guardians who knows what could of happen."

Hay-Lin sighed, letting the cool wind touch her face. "I wish the others were here to help."

"You can always call them," Elyon suggested.

"No, there's a reason we split and I'm not going to be the one to ruining that." Hay-Lin pushed herself up. "I should get the girls back to Earth."

 ***Sheffield***

As Friday came around no one spoke of the battle or to each other for that matter, expect for Dawn and Wes but the two best friends did not speak of the events to each other. For they didn't know how to understand all its possibilities. The five girls just went back to the way things were.

Hay-Lin, on the other hand, was afraid. Afraid that when the time comes to do what will be necessary the Guardians will not be ready. They are all too different. The first battle was just pure luck and if it were to happen again Hay-Lin wasn't 100% positive they'll win.

Hay-Lin looked around at her first period class. Khloe sat on her phone pretending to listen to Hannah talking about a boy. Ingrid sat two rows behind her, getting frustrated at her art project. Wes and Dawn were on the opposite side of the classroom chatting while working. Hay-Lin looked to the back corner but she didn't see the last guardian. She sighed just as the door opened.

"You're late," Hay-Lin didn't need to look at the door to know it was CJ.

Like normal CJ didn't say anything, she just made her way to her seat. She stopped making excuses when she found they didn't stop the teachers from giving her detention, even though 99% of the time she was telling the truth. CJ pulled out her project and began making the finishing touches to it.

 ***Samora***

"My Queen," the servant bowed in front of the women sitting on the throne. Decaying vines intertwine themselves in and around the throne and the aged stone stairs leading up to it. "The new guardians have been formed."

The echo of the Queen's fist cracking the arm rest of the stone throne frighten the guards. "I cannot have them ruin my plans!" The queen pointed a boney finger towards the exit. "Do whatever you must! FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant bowed again before scurrying away to complete his task.

 ***Back at Sheffield, After School***

"I think we should talk to her," Wes whispered to Dawn as she nudged her friend closer to the figure sitting under the tree.

"Why? She's scary," Dawn moved herself behind Wes. "If you want to go and talk to her, be my guest."

"Fine, I will," Wes shook Dawn's grip to head over to CJ. However, Wes stopped when the dreaded girl picked up her phone beside her and groaned, getting up. The two saw CJ slid her phone in her back pocket, pack up her things in a rough fashion and move towards the school parking lot.

"Well that worked out great," Dawn said, happy that they didn't have to interact with her.

Wes sighed. All day, the only thing that was on her mind was the battle in the different dimension. The battle that had spark something to life in her body. All her mundane life she wanted something exciting, adventurous and most importantly, she wanted be someone, even if that meant hiding it from her family. "We need to talk to them." Wes ran her fingers along the steel part of the Heart.

"Can't we start with Ingrid or even Khloe?"

"What about us?"

The two whipped around to find the two said people standing there. It was a rare sighting to see the head cheerleader and jock together not yelling at each other.

"Oh um..." Wes started biting her fingernails, unsure on how to start the conversation.

"If you're going to talk about what had happen yesterday then just get over with it," Khloe suggested with attitude and a hand on her hip.

"Fine," Wes took a deep breath as she walked away to a less crowded area. "I'm not 100% sure on what happen the other day but I know for a fact that I want to know and do more to help in whatever way I can. I don't know how you three feel about this and I know that the five of us, CJ included, are completely different in many ways," she looked at each of them then said, "But I do know that we were chosen for a reason, whatever that reason may be. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is ... will you join me in this crazy adventure?"

Dawn placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "You know I'm always with you! Even if it all doesn't make sense scientifically."

Wes smiled, brightly at her answer then glanced over at the cheerleader and the jock.

"As long as it doesn't mess with my sport schedule then I'm in," Ingrid crossed her arms, sideways glancing at Khloe.

"I mean I do look really hot in that outfit," Khloe said, receiving eye rolls and a groan from the others. "So, I guess I'm in too."

"Good, now all we need to do is convince CJ," Wes thought out loud.

"Any ideas on where she lives?" Dawn asked the question everyone was thinking.

Ingrid and Khloe shook their heads.

"I'll hack into the school's data base to find her address," Wes said, nonchalantly.

Dawn raised an eye brow at her. "I thought you didn't do that anymore."

"I don't but how else are we gonna find her house?"

The words exchanged between the two best friends had Haven and Ingrid looking at each other confused on how the president of the AV club has a rebellious side to her. Dawn just shrugged it off and let Wes do her thing.

Wes had taken her lap top out of her book bag and was now sitting on the ground, working her magic, as she called it. She started mumbling each step she had to take to herself as the three others watched, all with different expression written on their faces. Dawn with awe, Khloe with confusion and Ingrid was a bit disturbed.

"Does she always talk to herself?" Ingrid whispered to Dawn.

Dawn nodded her head as Wes sprung up, scaring Khloe. "I found it!"

"Let's go then," Ingrid encouraged.

"I can't, I have cheer practice." They all gave Khloe a deadpan look. "It's the homecoming game tonight and we need to practice so I cannot miss it."

"Fine, we'll talk more at the game." Khloe agreed as she jogged off to practice. "C'mon let's get going."

Making their way to Dawn's car, the girls discussed how they were going to convince CJ. The ideas ranged from having a nice, calm talk to kidnapping and forcing her to join. The kidnap idea was Dawn's and she just got strange looks from both of them.

Finally, arriving at the address Wes found, the girls had ended up 15 minutes away from the school in the more suburban part of the city. The rows of wore out brick town houses lined both sides of the street.

"114 is the house number," Wes pointed to the correct house, making her way to the door. Ringing the doorbell, the girls stepped back and waiting. A few minutes later, the door swung open to reveal a little girl, around 7, with dark tan skin, black hair, that match Wes' and light blue eyes that lit up at the visitors. Wes kneeled down to the girl's level and smiled brightly at her. "Hi."

The dimpled smile was so pure. "Hi! Who are you?"

"My name is Wes," She said then pointed at Ingrid and Dawn. "That's Ingrid and Dawn. What's your name?"

"Angel!" Her smile brightens at the mention of her name being called behind her. Seconds later CJ appeared at the door way.

Wes stood back up, biting her nails, and gave an awkward wave. "Um... we were... uh."

"We need to talk to you," Ingrid said in a rather annoyed tone.

CJ glanced down at Angel, communicating silently. "I have to go wash up," She said, excusing herself but not before adding, "I hope you come by again."

CJ watched, with a smile as Angel skipped away. Then she turned back with a straight face to the three figures standing on the other side of the door. Silence had fallen upon them.

CJ huffed. "You said you wanted to talk to me so talk."

Jaws dropped at the voice of CJ. A voice no one has heard before and it sounded exactly like how they thought it would. Low, for a female, and angry.

Wes blinked to refocus on the task at hand. "Okay. We know what happen the other day was weird and unexplainable, at the moment, but we all agreed to find out more about these abilities and the history and whatnot. However, like Miss. Lin had told me, we are stronger together and by together, I mean all five of us. Me, Ingrid, Dawn, Khloe and you. So ... will you join me- I mean us?"

CJ remained silent as she thought about her answer. When she had travel through the portal into the new land, everything seemed right. It was exactly like how she drew it and dreamt it. She wanted to know more to the questions that have been roaming in her head for a while and being with them, no matter how much they annoyed her, could be the solution to her problem.

"Look," Wes' voice knocked her out of her head. "You don't have to answer now but tonight is the Homecoming football game, we're all going to be there, so if you have your answer by then please come." Wes had motioned Ingrid and Dawn to start leaving. "I know we're all very different but this," Wes motioned to each of the girls and then the crystal, the Heart, around her neck. "Whatever it may be, could be something worth fighting for."

With that the three girls disappeared down the street, leaving CJ at the doorway with more questions than before. A tug on her shirt brought her back to earth. Looking down at Angel, CJ smiled. "Did you wash up?" She asked shutting the door.

Angel nodded. "Are they your friends?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Well they should be, I like them." CJ rolled her eyes at the little sassy girl, strutting towards the kitchen.

She glanced back at the door for a split second before entering the kitchen. At the kitchen table, sat Hector, one of the 15-year-old Chinese twins, and Ryker, the 12-year-old all American skater boy, whereas Hunter, the other twin, was at the stove finishing up dinner. It looked like Hector was helping Ryker finish up his homework. She sat down, only to have Angel climb up on her lap. CJ smiled as she watched her mix-matched family.

Without thinking CJ asked, "You guys want to go to the Homecoming game tonight?"

Hunter and Hector snapped their heads in her directions. "YES!"

She knew they would want to go, they've been bugging her since the season started. "What about you two?"

"Can I bring my skateboard?" CJ nodded. "Then I'm game."

"Angel?" Angel just smiled to say yes. "Okay then its settled, after dinner we'll go."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 6- The Game

_**Edited:11/18~Grammar mistakes~**_

* * *

"Khloe! Focus!" Said girl snapped her attention back to the cheer at hand. Once Khloe finished the touchdown cheer, without getting distracted again, Hannah pulled her away to the edge of the group.

"What's going on with you?" Hannah held up a manicure nail for each point. "First, the pep rally stumble and disappearing act, then hanging out with those dorks and losers and now getting distracted and it isn't the regular Lincoln distraction, which I know very well what that looks like."

"Nothing is going on," Khloe flipped her ponytail, slightly bothered by Hannah calling the others dorks and losers. "I just spaced."

Hannah gave her a skeptical look. "Then mind telling why you disappeared during the pep rally?"

"I went home since I wasn't feeling good." Khloe turned, strutting back to her spot at the center of the group. "Now can we get back to cheering?"

Hannah huffed, irritated but followed and got back into her spot.

Khloe let a sigh of relief. She didn't need nor want Hannah questioning her like that again; she was way too curious and nosy.

Up in the bleachers, Dawn and Wes sat, bored out of their minds.

"I don't see the thrill in coming to one of these things," Wes stated with a grunt.

Dawn, however, wasn't paying attention; her focus was on the school's best defensive tackle, Isaac Cooper. This wasn't the first time Dawn stared at him, after all she did have a massive school girl crush on him.

Wes rolled her eyes at her best friend, waving a hand in front of Dawn's face, snapping her back to reality. She pulled Dawn up. "C'mon let's go see if CJ came."

The girls started walking around the stadium in search for the earth guardian. All the while, Dawn had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that someone was watching them. Usually she would ignore the feeling since it happened a lot with being so paranoid, but something told her not to push the feeling away. So, she scanned the crowd of students, teachers, and other residents of Heatherfeild but she did not find anything out of the ordinary. At least not until her eyes landed upon a dark figure lurking in the shadows, glowering right at her and Wes. The stare chill her to the bones.

"Hey Wes?" Dawn latched herself to Wes' arm.

Wes heard the fear in her voice. "Yeah?"

"W-who's th-that?" Her finger shook as she pointed out the figure.

"I... I don't know," Wes croaked. The two best friends froze in their spot, unable to think or say anything. Dawn's grip tightens with every step the man took.

"Wes?"

CJ winced at the high pitch unison scream that erupted from the two's mouths. She knew people were staring but, in her defense, she hadn't expected to get that kind of reaction out of them when she tapped Wes' shoulder. "Geez, what the hell got you two so spooked?"

Both girls were now hold their hands over their hearts, trying to catch their breath while still latched onto each other. Once she caught her breath Wes said, "There's this creepy man that was watching us."

"Where?" CJ looked around, not finding anyone out of the ordinary.

"Over there," Dawn pointed to where the man was previously standing, only to find no one was there. "What the...?"

"We swear there was someone there," Wes did a 360 before looking at Dawn. "We're not crazy!"

CJ threw her hands up in defense. "Never said you were, I was just coming to find you."

Wes took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "For what?"

"I ran into Miss. Lin and she wanted the five of us to meet her in the art room during the third quarter."

"Which is when?" Dawn asked.

CJ rolled her eyes; the two didn't know anything about football. "After the halftime performance, which is now," she added before they could ask.

Wes nodded her head. "I'll go find Ingrid while you two stay and watch."

CJ agreed as Dawn tried to convince her best friend to stay through facial expressions. However, it ultimately failed, resulting in Dawn becoming extra awkward next the new earth guardian.

As Wes searched for Ingrid, Dawn and CJ watched the halftime performance start. First, the cheerleaders took the field, doing a cheer with some modern dance crazes. Then it was the marching band and color guard's turn to grab everyone's attention for the rest of halftime.

"You know I'm not as scary as you think I am," CJ stated without looking at the fidgeting girl beside her.

"Oh... I ... uh... I."

"You're not the only who thinks that." CJ leaned her arms on the fence that separated the audience and field. "But despite my looks, I'm a pretty chill person."

"Then why do you act the way you do?" Dawn knew she was being bold but lately being bold is a new thing for her and she was liking the feeling.

The dreaded girl beside her inhale then exhale deeply before answering, "It's just easier that way."

"Easier how?"

"Look," CJ straighten up, turning to Dawn, who stepped back. "There is a reason why I act the way I do but that reason isn't something I like to talk about."

Nodding in understanding, Dawn let the subject drop as the cheer performance finished up.

When the cheerleaders walked by Dawn and CJ caught Khloe's stare. They pointed to the school and Khloe got the point just as Wes came back with Ingrid.

"Did you get Khloe?" Wes asked. The two confirmed. "Okay let's go meet up with Miss. Lin."

"Who has it?!"

But before Hay-Lin could answer she was being thrown back against the wall, creating an indent. "I don't know," she spit out as she leaned on the wall for support.

"Don't lie to me!" In a split second the man was holding Hay-Lin by the neck. "Which one of those girls has the Heart?"

"Like I'll ever tell you!" She bit back.

The man was getting impatient and frustrated. "Have it your way then. If you won't tell me, I'll just have to kill them one by one and take the Heart off the leader's dead body."

"As pleasant as that sounds, that will not be happening."

Before the man could see her face, the light from Wes forming the Guardians blinded him, resulting in him releasing Hay-Lin.

"Get Miss. Lin out of here," Wes ordered Khloe, who had just joined them seconds before transforming.

To help Khloe get to their teacher the rest of the Guardians used their powers to distract the man. Khloe quickly grabbed Hay-Lin, flying her to safety to another classroom in a different hall.

"Who is this man?" Khloe asked, setting down her teacher.

"I don't know but he is dangerous and strong."

"So are we," Khloe flipped her braid over her shoulder in her usual sassy manner. "Stay here and rest, we'll take care of him."

Hay-Lin watched as the new air guardian flew out of the classroom. "Just as cocky as us when we were their age."

Khloe had the art room in her sights. However, she narrowly missed the bullet that was the earth guardian shooting out of the room, colliding with the lockers across the hall. Dislodging herself, CJ grunted.

"Are you okay?" Khloe landed next to CJ to try aiding her in any way she could.

"Peachy," she accepted Khloe's help in steadying her footing. They looked at the demolished lockers. "Well, whoever's lockers they are, are gonna be in one hell of a surprise Monday morning."

Khloe laughed. "Oh yeah."

Seconds later, in a fiery path, came Ingrid. Instead of repeating the locker incident and destroying more lockers, Khloe and CJ caught her but instantly let go so they didn't burn themselves too badly.

"Shit! This dude is strong."

"Agree." Out flew Wes and Dawn, landing in line with the others.

"We need a plan," Dawn declared.

"I agree, we can't attack all willy nilly," Ingrid said, extinguishing her flames.

Her choice of words got a couple eyebrows rises but she decided to ignore them.

"Anyone got any good ideas?" Khloe asked as they watch as the unnamed man slowly made his way out of the room.

The Guardians looked around at each other for suggestions until their eyes landed on their leader.

"Uh right, leader." Wes started biting her nails thinking of a plan, unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by Ingrid, who was beside her, tackling her to the ground to avoided getting a spear, that looked like a shadow, to the face. "Thanks." She uttered quickly.

"Now that I know who has the Heart I don't have to waste my time with you others." The man narrowed his sights on Wes. "Give me the Heart and I might let you live."

"I don't think you know how this whole Guardian thing works." Khloe stepped in front of Wes with her hands on her hips.

"You do not just threaten one of us and think you can get away with it." Dawn mimicked Khloe's actions.

Ingrid stood pushing Wes behind her to shield her more and stood next to Khloe on the end. "Now you have to go through us."

Lastly, CJ stood full height next to Dawn. "And going through four very pissed off teenage girls isn't an easy task."

The man let out a roar of anger and lunged at the Guardians. Without hesitation the Earth, Fire, Air and Water Guardians released the power within them, producing a blast far more powerful than any individual Guardian's magic.

After the excitement only, the sound of heavy breathing and crumpling debris was heard. Once the smoke cleared the girls focus on their target, who had disappeared from the scene. A scene that wasn't a pretty sight. The art room door was now replaced by a giant hole.

"He's gone," Wes confirmed. "I don't feel his presence anymore."

"Good. Are you okay?" Dawn hugged her best friend.

"I'm okay, thanks to you four." Wes genuinely smiled at the four other Guardians that brought about four more smiles.

"Now that's how you work as a team!"

Their art teacher's voice made the girls jump into a defensive pose but swiftly turned relaxed upon recognizing the voice. The girls laughed at their reactions.

"How are you feeling, Miss. Lin?" Wes met her halfway down the hall.

"Let's just say I forgot what it feels like to get throw against a wall and not in a good way." Hay-Lin winked at the last part and received a range of grosses. She laughed. "Let's get out of here before anyone comes looking." She mumbled something about trying to explain the hole to the school board on Monday.

"Ah shit! Untransformed me so I can get back to being the head cheerleader!" Khloe rushed Wes to transform her back.

"I don't think untransform is a word," Wes said as she transformed them back.

"I don't care!" Khloe yelled as she sprinted out to the football stadium, leaving the others laughing at her.

The rest started talking about the small battle when a small voice was heard.

"CJ?"

They looked to the voice to discover Angel, Hector, Hunter and Ryker standing at the end of the hall all with their jaws dropped.

"Oh shit."


	9. Chapter 7- Who Are You?

**Please comment! I want to know if I'm doing a job with this story.**

* * *

"CJ, what's going on?" Hector asked, the fear in his voice was unmistakable. He had Ryker clinging on to his side and Hunter had Angel securely tucked in his arms.

"Look," she started moving toward her family. "I know this may seem a bit scary but…"

"Oh, you're not the one they are scared of." The gruff female voice cut her off. The hooded body, the voice belonged to, prowled out of the shadows from behind them. "Oh no dear, they are afraid of me."

"Who the hell are you?!" The woman cackled, tracing a boney finger along Hector's cheek bone. "Get your hands off him!" CJ growled. Without thinking of the repercussions, CJ sprinted forward, ignoring the protests of the ones behind her.

"Silly little girl," With the flick of her wrist the woman hurled CJ into the lockers with a loud thud, rendering her unconscious. "You are powerless against me."

Tear filled screams from Angel and the boys echoed through the hallway as the Guardians and Hay-Lin rushed to her side. The woman prevent the others from doing the same.

"Who are you? And what do you want with those kids?" Hay-Lin fumed.

"These kids mean nothing to me, they're just toys in my little game." the woman scoffed. "And do not act like you forgot who I am, Air Guardian. You are the one who sent me away thinking it would rid me of these dimensions but all you did was fuel my anger."

Hay-Lin narrowed her glare at the threat. Something about her did seem familiar; something was off about the way she called Hay-Lin the Air Guardian. "Serilda?"

"Ah, so you do remember me, how touching." The sarcasm dripping from her tongue sent shivers down Hay-Lin's spine.

"How did you get out of the world we imprisoned you on?" Hay-Lin stood, blocking the girls like they did for Wes.

"Oh darling, that's a story for another time." Hay-Lin saw the smirk that formed on her mouth under the hood. "I thought it was appropriate that I made my presences known again. And now since that is done with, I'll be taking my leave."

In a blink of an eye Serilda vanished, leaving a shadowy silhouette in her wake.

The moment Angel was put down she and the boys ran to CJ, who was being held by Wes.

"CJ?" Angel placed a hand on her cheek, tears streaming down her own. "Please wake up."

Hunter looked to Hay-Lin to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Hay-Lin assured them. "She's just going to be incredible sore in the morning."

"We can't take her back to the house," Hector hooked his arms under her legs and back to be able to pick her up. "Charlotte will kill us if we come back with CJ looking like this."

Everyone peered at CJ. The girl had dirt mixed with dust and a bit of blood smeared across her face and arms from the battle with the mysterious man. And no doubt she already had bruises forming on her back from being thrown into the lockers…twice.

"We can take her to my place," Hay-Lin spoke up before looking at Wes. "You and Dawn stay here and get Khloe after the game then meet us at the Silver Dragon. Do you know where that is?" Wes nodded. "Alright, the rest of you are coming with me."

"Are you going to explain what in the world happened here?" Ryker said exploding his arms outwards.

"I will explain everything to everyone once we're all together, okay?"

"Okay." Ryker gave her a thumbs up.

 ***Silver Dragon***

Hay-Lin had closed the restaurant for the rest of the night, once they arrived. She had instructed Hector to put CJ on the couch that was in the back the room as she searched for the things she needed.

"What are you gonna do?" Angel asked once Hay-Lin came back with a large bowl of water, towels and a first aid kit.

"I'm just going to clean her up and see if she was any bad wounds." Hay-Lin gave the little girl an assuring smile. "Don't worry I won't hurt her."

As Hay-Lin began cleaning CJ's wounds, Angel and the boys started asking various questions on what happened tonight. Not long after Ingrid joined in, wanting to know more about where her abilities come from. Hay-Lin promised she would answer all the question given to her, to the best of her ability but she told Ingrid to wait for the others to be told about Serilda.

 ***Samora***

"What are you planning, Your Majesty?" The servant kept his head down while speaking with the Queen.

Serilda stood firmly, around a stone platform, that held a mirror like object. She traced a finger across the discolored surface, "I plan on ridding the infinite dimensions of those rotten guardians once and for all." With a mere thought, Serilda created an image of the five new Guardians and the previous air Guardian. They sat in a circle as the old air Guardian told them the story of how she came to be. "Yama, find Circa on earth and have her help you get the Heart."

"Ye…" Yama was cut off by Serilda ceasing him by the throat.

"And do not fail me this time!"

Once she released him he nodded swallowing the lump in his throat, then scurried away to find a portal, this time with his life hanging in the balance.

Serilda placed her hand flat on the edge of the stone. She needed the heart if she plans on getting out of this prison but something about these new Guardians is peculiar and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, yet. Zoning on the Keeper of the Heart, Serilda felt the stone give away from the force she held it with. "I'm coming for you Guardians."

 ***Back at the Silver Dragon; 12:47am***

"How are you feeling?" Hay-Lin asked as she offered a glass to CJ.

After almost 3 hours of trying to reassure four very impatient but loving children, CJ had woken up and was quickly bombarded with hugs. Which she happily received despite the pain.

"Sore," CJ accepted the glass, thinking it was water but upon realizing it wasn't, she split it out, luckily not on anyone. "What the hell is that?"

Hay-Lin scolded her for the language. "Something to help with the pain." She urged her student to drink it. "But you need to drink it all for it to work."

CJ groaned. She didn't want to drink the sludge but she didn't want to be in pain either. So, taking a deep breath she downed the drink, getting disgusted reactions from everyone but Hay-Lin. "Ugh that was sickening."

"But you'll be feeling better by tomorrow." Hay-Lin smiled brightly, walking back to the kitchen to put the empty glass in the sink.

Hunter and Hector sat on each side of CJ on the couch. "We know what you are." Hector said, looking down at the ground.

"Hay-Lin told us," Hunter added.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, it was all just happening too fast."

"That's okay," Angel sat on CJ's lap, clinging onto her neck.

"We think it's cool," Ryker said, he jumped onto a chair striking a typical superhero pose. "You guys are like superheroes!"

"We're girls not guys," Khloe sassed to the boy, who in return stuck out his tongue.

CJ laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What about Charlotte?" Hector asked.

"Let's not tell her about this, okay?" CJ suggested to them.

"Okay!" The four said, simultaneously.

"Um…" Ingrid scratched her head. "Who's Charlotte?"

"Our foster mom," CJ answered without looking at the Guardians.

Ingrid and the rest of the Guardians made an O shape with their mouths but didn't say anything, for they didn't know what to say. Luckily Hay-Lin came back out, pulling a chair to face CJ. The ones who weren't sitting down, did the same, so now they sat in a circle.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything I'm about to tell you," Hay-Lin started. As she did she created a projection of the mystery man, from the Heart, still had the hood covering his face. "I don't know who the man you fought today is but I do know he works for Serilda." Next, was a beautiful mid-age woman. She had a pixie cut of pure white hair and vivid teal cat like eyes. The image then started to shift into the women standing on a hilltop with a village set aflame below. Wes instantly recognized the image; it was the same one from the pep rally. "Serilda. Serilda was, and is still, a ruthless dictator of a Queen on the dimension of Samora. She takes no mercy on anything nor anyone. All she wants, much like all villains, is power and she saw she could have endless power with the Heart."

"So, you fought her before?" Wes asked after Hay-Lin paused.

"Yes, but we didn't… couldn't win," Hay-Lin clenched and unclenched her fist, trying hard not to cry at the aching memories. "It cost us so much to just imprison her on Samora."

"And now she's free?" Dawn comfort her teacher as much as her could by placing a gently hand on a shaking one.

"No," Hay-Lin glanced up at the Guardians. "At first I thought she was but when she vanished and left behind a shadow like smoke I knew she hadn't broken free."

"Then how did she show herself?" Ingrid questioned.

"We learned it to be shadow projection. She, along with some of her underlings, have the ability to manipulate shadows, meaning they can travel through and use them as a weapon."

"Is that how the man got away so quickly?" Khloe asked.

Hay-Lin nodded. "I believe so."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Wes had her hand clasped together on her lap and her gaze trained on the ground.

"Yes," Hay-Lin waited until Wes and the Guardians had their eyes on her. "If she gets the Heart, there will be no way of stopping her."

Silence fell upon the group as the information set in. Everything changed so quickly for the five teens and now they had a life threatening menace plaguing their and many other worlds, they are meant to protect.

 _How were they going to prevent that from happening?_ Wes thought. They are not as strong or experienced as the Guardians that came before them. There was no way, if that were to happen, that they could protect Earth and the Infinite Dimensions.

Hay-Lin insisted everyone to stay at her home since it was late and everyone was too tired to make their way to their respective homes. Fortunately, she had enough room to hold 9 children and had already called their parents, informing them, the girls were getting help with school and lost track of time.

"We'll discuss more in the morning, just try and get some rest," Hay-Lin said. "We don't want you girls falling asleep on the dance floor at Homecoming, now do we?" She giggled at her students' expression with realizing Homecoming was the next day. "Oops."

* * *

 **Any ways to improve this story? Please comment!**


	10. Homecoming Outfits

**Since I'm not really going to focus on their Homecoming dresses and whatnot, I'm not going to add descriptions in the "Homecoming" chapter.**

 **And since I can't do photo on here, like on wattpad, the Guardians Homecoming outfits are going to be different then Wattpad's version. Also I'm not the best with the whole girly Homecoming stuff, so bear with me. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Wes:**

-Dress: Beautiful irony dress

-Hair: Curls; part of it clipped back

-Black platform wedge heels

 **Ingrid:**

-Dress: Maroon Mock neck swing dress

-Hair: Messy Bun

-Black peep toe with thick heel

 **CJ:**

-Dress: Black off-the-shoulder; skater skirt

-Hair: Bun

-Black strappy wedge heels

 **Khloe:**

 **-** Dress: Light purple mesh panel club skater

-Hair: French braid pigtails

-White platform heels

 **Dawn:**

-Dress: Baby blue High low V-neck

-Hair: Natural curls

-White regular heels

* * *

 **Each dress/heels/hair style can be looked up to get the idea of the outfit.**


	11. Chapter 8- Homecoming

**_Edited_ : 11/22 ~Added something and fix mistakes~ Also I did not fix anything in Chapter 7, that's why it wasn't updated/edited~**

* * *

 **Khloe**

"UGH!" Khloe threw her hairbrush down on her bathroom sink. "Nothing is working!"

"Maybe I can help?"

"Mom?" The frown was replaced with a smile at the sight of her mother leaning a shoulder against the door frame. She was almost a splitting image of her mother. Same pure blonde. Same hyacinth eyes. The only thing she really got from her father was her one side dimple smile. "I thought you were helping dad with something at the office."

"And miss Homecoming? Not a chance." Her mother walked over to her daughter. "Now let's get to work."

Khloe missed these moments. Ever since her father became mayor of Heatherfield, her mother and father been too busy to spend much time with their daughter. At first, she felt lonely but as time went on she has gotten used to coming home to an empty house, having dinner by herself and having no one to say good night to.

"So, who were those girls I saw you leave with after the game?" Her mother's comforting voice knocked her back to earth.

"Oh, just some girls I'm working with on an art project."

"You're not working with Hannah?"

"We didn't get to choose our partners." Khloe inwardly laughed at the irony in that statement.

Her mother had a smile on her face as she curled her daughter's hair. "They seem nice."

"Yeah, they are." After a few minutes of silence Khloe asked, "How do you know if you have the right friends?"

"Did something happen between you and Hannah?" Her mom looked at Khloe through the mirror.

"No, no it's just … never mind, forget I asked." Khloe looked away from her mother's worry gaze.

Khloe's mom took a deep breath. "The way you know is when no matter how angry or annoyed you are at each other, they are still there for you when you need them the most and vice versa. True friends will be able to see through your lies and build you up into a better, stronger person."

Khloe lifted her head, meeting her mother's eyes, both smiling. "I love you, mom." She turned and wrapped her arm around her mother's torso.

"I love you too, Khloe."

 **Wes and Dawn**

"Wes! Dawn! Get down here or you're going to be late!" Wes' mother called from downstairs.

"Be right down!" Wes shouted back. She was finishing up her hair as Dawn was slipping on her heels.

"What if we get attacked at Homecoming?" Dawn asked.

"Then we do our best to defeat them," Wes replied, holding the Heart up. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

The two made their way downstairs to find Wes' mom and brother, Wyatt, standing by the door.

"Oh my, you two look so beautiful!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," Wes smiled then stuck her tongue out at Wyatt, who just rolled his eyes. "So, did you find anything out about what happened at the school?"

With her mom being one of the lead detectives, she was the main person who they call to solve a case and, in this case, the battle between the Guardians and the man was the current case, but they couldn't know that.

"We think it was one of those team rivalry pranks gone wrong," Her mom pulled her phone out. "Whoever it was is looking up to at least 2 years in jail and that's if their luckily. Now smile."

Wes and Dawn, wide eyed, looked at each other with the same thought, they are so screwed. Trying their best, they smiled for the picture.

 **CJ**

"Why do I have to go?" CJ asked, wiping down a table.

After the whole getting knocked out incident she stayed at the Silver Dragon helping with the customers. It felt like she owned Hay-Lin for giving her the miracle drink that healed her bruises. Now Hay-Lin and Angel were pestering her into going to Homecoming, a social gathering she refused to go to.

"Because if they were to get attacked they would need you," Hay-Lin whispered so the couple at the table next to them wouldn't hear. "And plus, it's Homecoming!" That part she didn't whisper, instead she practically screamed it and now the whole restaurant was giving them weird looks.

"They could easily call me and I don't see why Homecoming is such a big deal." CJ went to the back being followed by the two. "Plus, I don't even have a ticket." Hay-Lin held a ticket up in front of her. "I don't even have a dress."

"I can fix that!" Hay-Lin pulled CJ up to her house, all the while CJ was complaining.

 **Ingrid**

"Why don't you just put it in a bun?" Ingrid looked to the voice coming from her door.

"I think I'm gonna," she said to Lucy, her 12-year-old sister. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Any time," Lucy smiled, flipping her red hair, sarcastically. "I know how bad you are when it comes to being a girl."

"Ha-ha." Ingrid was putting her hair up as she turned to stick her tongue out. "Get out."

She really did know nothing about being a girl. The most she knew was how to paint her nails and the only reason she knows that is because she has a bad habit of biting them. Not out of boredom or nervousness, like Wes, it's just a habit she developed after her mom died a few years back.

Ingrid took one finally look in the mirror; she had no makeup on, like she preferred, showing off her face full of freckles, she came to love over the years. She really did look like her mother. She smiled, grabbing her phone and made her way to the front door, crossing her finger in hopes to avoid her dad and a photo. However, she wasn't that lucky. Her father stood at the front door with his phone in hand.

"Come on! Picture time!"

"Dad," She whined.

 ***Homecoming***

Music was thumping. Students, and even teachers, were on the dance floor attempting to dance. The school's miscreants were trying to spike the punch bowl but to no avail; the school's rough and tough gym teacher had his hawk eyes trained on the red liquid. All seemed normal, at least for now.

"Why do the humans do this?" Yama grunted as he and Circa were perched on the rafter of the school's gym.

Circa let a small smile on her face. "It's a yearly tradition."

"It's stupid. Do you see them?"

Circa rolled her eyes. "Yes, the last one just got here. Are you sure it is wise to go forward with this plan? Serilda…"

"Serilda will praise me for what I'm going to do."

Unsure about her partner's plan, Circa had no say so she just followed his lead.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Lincoln patted Isaac on the back for encouragement.

Khloe giggled from her spot at Lincoln's arm. "Trust me, she'll happily agree."

"You don't know that." Isaac nervously glanced over at Dawn, who was just about to walk out of the gym with Wes.

"Go before she leaves." Lincoln pushed him in the direction of the girl he has been crushing on since sophomore year.

Isaac finally mustered up enough courage to ask her so he headed in the direction of the hallway where she was.

"I didn't think you would come," Wes said when she and Dawn ran into CJ out in the hallway. The best friends were coming back from the bathroom when they spotted her. However, at first, they did not recognize CJ until she turned around.

"Miss. Lin made me," CJ clarified as she pulled her dress down, obviously annoyed with the thing. "I hate these things."

"Dresses or Homecoming?" Dawn teased.

"Both."

The answer received a laugh from both girls.

"Dawn?"

The said girl yelped at the voice she dreams about calling her name. Dawn froze, not knowing what to say or do.

"It's Dawn, right?" Isaac tried again.

Wes turned her best friend around and pushed her towards him, making her stumble over her heels. Isaac was fast enough to be able to catch her before she made a complete fool out of herself by falling flat on her face. Dawn slowly looked up at him with an awkward smile. Isaac, on the other hand, had the cutest smile on his face due to Dawn's adorable awkwardness.

As Dawn tired talking to her crush, Wes was having an uneasy feeling.

"Are you okay? You just got paler." CJ stabilized Wes by holding on to her shoulders.

"Something isn't right."

With that being said, CJ was on alert. "C'mon you need to sit down."

"You aren't going anywhere!"

Whipping around in a fighting stance, Wes and CJ saw the same hooded man.

Dawn tired getting Isaac to go back to the dance but he insisted on staying and protecting her.

"Aw looky here, we have a protector." The man laughed, nastily.

"Leave him out of this!" Dawn stepped in front of Isaac.

"What the hell do you want?!" CJ said.

"The Heart," The man pointed at Wes, growling.

"You're wasting time, Yama!"

"Ugh, so impatient, Circa."

The new voice popped out from behind Dawn and Isaac. Keeping Isaac behind her, the new water Guardian, pushed him away from the hooded woman so now he was in the center of all three Guardians.

"Let's just get it over with!"

CJ was confused on how familiar the voice sounded. Yama saw this and used it to his advantaged. He swiftly shoved CJ against the locker by her throat. "Fuck. Wes, transform us!"

Isaac was about to question her request, when Yama created a shadowy hole below Wes.

"Wes!" Dawn ran towards her but was too late, for Wes had already fallen through. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Isaac stopped Dawn from charging at Yama. "What is going on?"

"Your little girlfriend can tell you," Circa strolled towards him. "That is if you survived the world we are sending you to."

The same hole was created below Dawn and Isaac's feet, making it impossible to move. All CJ could do is watch, helplessly, as Dawn slowly began stinking.

"Who are you?" CJ whispered as the hold on her neck tighten.

"What? You don't recognize my voice?" The woman, Circa, sarcastically placed a hand over her heart. "Maybe you'll recognize my face." Circa pulled down her hood as Yama shaped another hole.

CJ gasped as the hold on her neck was gone and the woman's face was revealed. "Charlotte?"

The last thing she saw was the smirk graced upon Charlotte's, or Circa, face.

"Are you sure they came out this way?" Ingrid asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Khloe narrowed her eyes at her. "Something isn't right. They've been gone too long."

Khloe had managed to convince Ingrid to come and help her look for Wes and Dawn. Ingrid didn't want to but deep down she knew something wasn't right so she ended up following her. But little did they know they had a follower.

"Oo blondie got it right."

Khloe and Ingrid snapped their gaze in the direction of the voice. "Who the hell are you?"

"That seems to be a popular question today." The woman grimaced.

"What did you do with Wes and Dawn?" Ingrid hissed.

"Oh, what? You're not concern with the Earth Guardian? What was her name?"

"CJ! Where the hell are they?" Khloe demanded.

"Ah CJ! That's her name." Circa cackled. "I guess you will soon find out what happened to them."

Circa watched as the shadows began trapping the two remaining Guardians.

Yama laughed as he appeared next to her from the shadows. "I love seeing them squirm."

"Khloe!" Lincoln had no hesitation when the black hole started forming under the girls, he darted out of his hiding spot.

"Lincoln! No! Get out of here!" Khloe tried pushing Lincoln away from the quick shadow but the shadow started engulfing him too. Soon the only thing lingering was Yama and Circa standing over the spot.

"Now all we have to do is get the Heart."

* * *

 **A/N: The next few chapters will be written in First Person. I'll make sure to clarify it in each of the chapters.**


	12. Chapter 9- Wes White

**Like I said in the previous chapter this chapter, and the next 4 chapters, will be in first person. I will clarify who's POV it is at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

 **Wes' POV**

"No!" I jolted awake but quickly gripped my head at the sudden pain that shot through it. "Ugh!" I last thing I remembered was pushing Dawn towards Isaac then the two hooded individuals showed up out of nowhere, creating these black holes things, and then Dawn screaming my name as I got covered in black. _What is going on?_

Slowly lifting my head, I took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a king size bed covered in pale green silk sheets with the smell of the forest all around me. But I guess the smell had to do with the room being wrapped in vines with a plethora of beautiful colored flowers scattered along them and the giant opening leading to a balcony straight ahead of me. Everything had a calm earth feel to it. And it was definitely not what I was expecting. I was expecting a place surrounded by darkness, death and nothingness.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud, not really asking for an answer.

"You are on Serine." The strong, yet soft, voice startled me into letting out a yelp.

I turned to the voice to find a boy, maybe a year older than me, standing at the stone door, trying to hold back his chuckle. The boy had light brown hair that stood perfectly in the front to showcase his forest green eyes. For some reason he looked strangely familiar. As for his outfit, well it looked to be fitted for some type of modern royal guard. He had on faded black pants, that looked a lot like moto skinny jeans, black combat boots and a dark tan jacket zipped up to show just his inner collarbones.

"Why am I here? How did I get here? And who are you?" I pulled the sheets father up my body, thinking it would give me some kind of protection.

The boy remained where he was with his hand clasped behind his back. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same questions. For the why and how, I have no idea why nor how you are here."

I huffed at his tone. "And for the who?"

"As for the who... my name is Chance Hale, Prince of Serine and the next in line to become King." Chance gestured to me. I just raised an eyebrow in question as I let the information sink in. "And you are?"

"Oh... Wes, my name is Wes, just Wes."

"Well, Wes, you must be someone special since my mother did not throw you in the dungeon or kill you when you were brought here."

How? How in the world did this happen? I end up on some random world, where I'm lucky enough not to be imprison or killed and to meet a handsome, but cocky, Prince.

 _SHIT! The others! What happen to them? Are they with me? Or in some other dimensions? The Heart!_ My mind was going into panic mode.

I yanked the sheets off and stood rather quickly, almost losing my balance. I whipped my head around looking for any place the Heart could be at since I didn't feel it around my neck. My eyes caught the glimpse of purple on the nightstand next to the bed. I let out the breath, I didn't know I was holding, when it was indeed the Heart. "Were four other girls with me?"

The boy must have sense something was wrong since his facial expression changed. "No, no one was with you."

"No, where could they have gone?"

"Look, I don't know who you are talking about but my mother may have some answers."

My own crystal blues met his. Our eyes stayed connected as we tried figuring one another out. But then something clicked within my mind. "Wait...Mother? As in the Queen?"

"Yes, that is how the royal system goes."

"I could do without the sass," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Chance rolled his eyes. "I suggest you change into the clothes that are at the end of the bed. Unless you want to wear that."

I looked down to see I was still wearing my Homecoming dress but it had dirt and slashes in it. "I think that's a good idea."

"I will be just outside the door, waiting."

I watched him until the door shut, then I went over to the small pile of clothes in the corner of the bed. The outfit was simple, just the way I liked it. There was a tight white long sleeve, black skinny jeans and knee-high boots.

As I pulled the shirt over my head, I turned towards the door, finding a black thin looking hooded cloak hanging on a coat stand. Without another thought I grabbed the piece of fabric on my way out.

I was clipping the cloak around my neck when I heard Chance talking with someone. By the looks of it he must be a servant and they looked to be talking about something serious.

"The Rebels made it to Silverden but," the servant's head fell. "But some were killed in the process."

I saw Chance's fist clench at his side. "What of Wally and his family?"

"They are a bit shaken but safe."

"Good." Chance sensed my presence. "Keep me updated."

"I will." He bowed his head and left.

Chance made his way over with a blank expression on his face.

"Who are the Rebels?"

"No one you need to be concern with."

The tone of his voice made me drop the subject as he led me through the castle, which made me soon forget about it. Much like the bedroom, the castle had vines and flowers running along the walls. We walked in silence for a while.

"Why does this place look like the castle grew around the vines and not the other way around?" I asked still gawking at the beauty.

I could tell Chance had an eyebrow raised at my choice of words but I was to mesmerized by what I was seeing to care.

"This was all my mother's doing," Chance smiled, running his fingers across one of the vines. I watched as his picked a pure white rose off, then walked over to me.

"Won't your m-mother be m-mad?" I stuttered, frozen in place.

"No." With the flower Chance tucked my hair back behind my ear. "The white and black clash beautifully together."

Without losing eye contact, I could feel my cheek heating up. We were both unaware of our hands being pulled towards one another, until a surge of electricity jerked us apart.

"What was that?"

I lifted my hand to see little waves of electricity shooting between my fingers. "My powers."

Chance's eyes widen. "We need to see my mother."

The Prince led me through more halls, in silence, but instead of being focused on the walls my thoughts were filled with so many questions about the power flowing through me. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Chance stopped, making me run into his back. I caught myself before falling on my butt and looked around at the new room. Smack dab in the middle of the room was a large, well-built willow tree, that shined with a golden light. The roots, not only grounded themselves but some also popped out across the room but quickly flowed back into the ground.

"What is this place?" I asked, in awe.

"This is Serine's tree of life." The light voice answered. I turned to see a woman with pure blonde hair that cascaded down her back in a single braid with a crown made from thin branches and leaves that were woven beautifully together.

"Mother." Chance smiled as he walked over to the what I guessed was the Queen. He embraced her in a loving way before turning back to me. "Mother, this is Wes."

Stumbling forward, I quickly bowed my head. I didn't look up until I heard a soft laugh.

"You don't have to bow to me, guardian."

My eyes widen and my mouth drop. "How-how did you know?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Can you not sense the connection between us? The bond that forms between past and present Guardians."

Things started clicking with each word spoken. It is true that I felt some kind of power from her but I thought it was just because she was a Queen.

"You were a guardian?"

"Yes, the former Earth Guardian to be specific."

Once again, my mouth fell ajar as questions started flooding my mind but none of them were voiced.

"I know you must have a lot of questions," The Queen smiled. "And I will answer them, that is if you can voice them." She giggled at my flushed expression.

Taking a deep breath, I asked my first question. "Why are you on Serine and not Earth? I mean aren't all Guardians from Earth?"

"That's a good question to start with," the Queen looked away from me and to Chance. "Yes, we are but after the final battle that my generation's Guardians faced, we choose to go our separate ways in order to keep peace among the dimensions."

I had a feeling there was more behind the separation but I didn't push it since I figured it was hard to talk about. "Do you still have your Guardian powers?"

"Yes, however, they are not as strong as yours due to the fact the Heart was passed down to you."

I couldn't help but feel guilty. She and other previous Guardians lost part of their powers because of me. I felt a hand rest softly on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do not feel bad." The Queen's eyes smiled just a brightly as her mouth. "We had a choice to step down. My answer was easier then the rest's since I had my little family and a dimension to look after but none the less, we all agreed to step down and hand over the powers to the next generation. You will be faced with the same choice when the time comes."

"And when will that be?"

"That is something I cannot tell you but you will know when that time has come."

I nodded not because of understanding the comment but because I didn't know what else to said.

"Can you tell me about the final battle?"

The Queen motioned to a stone bench on the side of the room. Following her over, I sat with my hands clasped in my lap.

Then she began, "A little over 17 years ago the battle amongst good and evil erupted. Myself, along with the four other Guardians of my time and the rebel forces were prepared for this. The battle felt like it would never end; many lives were lost, homes were destroyed and spirits were slowly breaking. All seemed lost until Will, the former Guardian of the Heart and leader of us, united more dimensions to help aid in the fight, along side us, against the one of the most feared enemies in all the dimensions." The Queen fell silent, taking a deep breath. "Although this enemy is not dead, like we had hoped, I do know that she will be defeated... by you and the new Guardians."

My eyes shot open. She sounded so confident in us. "Who is this enemy?"

"Serilda." At the mention of her name the room began to shake.

"Mother?" Chance quickly ran to the Queen's side. The shaking ceased the moment Chance's hands found his mother's.

"I'm sorry," I stood, looking down at my feet. "I shouldn't have asked that."

"There is no need to be sorry, Guardian." With the help of her son, the Queen stood as well. "You need to know the past to understand and protect the future."

I allowed my eyes to meet hers, understanding the saying. "Can you teach me how to enhance my powers? With my powers I can lead the Guardians into becoming a stronger, better team and Guardians."

The Queen agreed to help, to the best of her ability. I was led, once again, through the halls. Servants and guards bowed as the Queen and Crowned Prince walked by. But instead of just walking with their eyes straight forward, the royal mother and son bowed their heads back and even said a few caring words to some of the servants.

It took some time, a week to be specific, but with the help of the Queen and Chance I was able to harness my elemental power.

The whole time my thoughts were filled with worries about the others. I didn't know how they were doing or where they were at and that's what scared me the most. I couldn't help but feel guilty that somehow this whole separation situation was my fault. If only I did a better job at bringing us together then maybe none of this would have happened.

"Wes?" The voice, I've come to adore, brought me out of my head. I turned to Chance, who was standing at the bedroom door. "You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, facing back out the balcony, just as Chance stood beside me. "I just can't help but wonder if they're in trouble or worst."

"If they are as strong as you then I believe they will be okay."

"I hope so," I whispered. "If only there was a way to find them." _Oh you got of be kidding me!_ I mentally and physically face palmed. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"Think of what?" Chance followed back into the room, with a confused look.

"In order to get the Guardians to Meridian, Hay-Lin taught me a trick into finding them." I pulled the Heart off over my head. "I feel so stupid that I didn't think of this sooner."

Taking a deep breath, I focused on each of the Guardians. Four images each formed within a cloudy frame. _Wow that was earlier then the first time. I am getting stronger._ "Do you recognize any of these places?"

Chance took a closer look. He then pointed to the cloud with Ingrid in it. By the looks of it she was at some kind of worn down tavern. "I know that tavern, it's located in Wally's home dimension."

I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. "Which is?"

"Oh Silverden," Chance scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Then that's where we're going first." I said confidently.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long chapter but the next 4 are gonna be the same way. Also sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **Anyway... hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one did to write!**

 **Thank you! And don't forget to comment/vote!**


End file.
